The Secret Diary of a Call Boy
by Gary-Lee
Summary: Steven Hay is 21 years old. His also a male escort. Follow his diary he writes nightly and be prepared for some shocks!


**The Secret Diary of a Call Boy**

My name is Ste Hay and I'm 21 years of age. I live in a shitty little village called Hollyoaks. It's awful, but you know, its home. And I like it. Sometimes. I have 2 children and Im gay. Your probably thinking 'Chav' which you know was probably true a few years ago. Not so much now. I live with my ex fiancee and my children. It's dysfunctional. Completely dysfunctinal. But it works somehow. I love Amy. She's the mother to my children and we've been through so much together. She's my best friend.

I also just happen to be a call boy. An escort. A hooker. A prostitute if you must

Your probabably now thinking that this boy is deranged. And you might be right. I get paid a shitload of money, nightly, to have sex. It's not as horrible as it sounds. I love money and I love sex, so getting paid for getting laid? It's actually pretty awesome. Well, most of the time. You do get the odd weirdo that but that's to be expected and in every job you get a weirdo. No-one knows about my secret. Not even Amy. She thinks I work nightly in a bar. And I never want her to find out, she doesnt need to find out. She's getting money for rent & the kids and she doesn't need to know the rest.

Do I love being an escort? Not really. I mean I love the sex part, and meeting lots of gorgeous hunks. And the money is brilliant. But sex sometimes gets annoying But I have to do it. To earn money. I'm not really sure I'm cut out for a normal job. And whilst in my personal life, I'm a complete top, you have to bottom for clients. And sometimes I could do really do with a night off from being pounded from here to next month. So yes, whilst I love the money and enjoy the sex part of being an escort, I don't really see myself doing this job forever. Hopefully there's a decent job out there for me to get my teeth into one day. But for now, I pride myself on looking my best and getting as many clients as I can. Because I have a gift that God has given me in the trouser department, and it's only fair to share that gift with the men of England.

Today is January 2nd 2012 and I'm going on my first night of escorting of the new year. I had a little break over Christmas and New Year to spend time with the family. It was really amazing seeing my kids Leah & Lucas opening thier Christmas presents. Amy and I gave them a brilliant Christmas and hopefully one they will remember for the rest of thier lives Because that is why I'm doing this Mainly For the kids. To spoil them rotten like they deserve. Anyway, like all escorts I have a madam. Or pimp as we call him. His name is Darren and he is gorgeous. But straight. He hooks me up with clients. When Darren opened up his business with his girlfriend Nancy, he didn't expect to hire male escorts. But he realised there was even more money in that. And I was only thier 2nd ever male client to sign up for Cinergy's Escorting a year ago. Now it's blemishing with over 30 female escorts and 10 male escorts.

Their's weird perks to being an escort. Sometimes you get a really brilliant client who just basically wants some good fun with an escort, and I'm only happy to provide that. I love a bit of job satisfication and if I can shag them good and make them smile, then I know I'm doing my job properly. But then there are times when you get a really demanding customer. Like one of our regulars, his bisexual and is into threesomes with a male and female. So somtimes I hook up with my friend and fellow escort Sinead to provide the teenager the best experience he can. Of course, I've had sex with females before. I have 2 children for God's sake, so the sight of a vagina is not going to make me heave and contemplate becoming a born again virgin. But I just don't happen to find females attractive. And whilst Sinead is a beautiful woman who is naturally gifted in the breast area, she doesn't turn me on. So when we're providing the client with the service, and he wants me to touch Sinead, I have to do it. You just have to close your eyes and think of Brad Pitt.

The worst clients though are the ones who are into kinky shit. I once had a client who wanted me to shit on him. I'm not even kidding I refused, of course, and it left me a little bad feedback on the website which did me some damage for a couple of weeks. But there is a level and I'd never stoop that far. I have pissed on a couple of clients though, and I'll never for the life of me understand why some people find that hot. It's disgusting. And spanking. I mean, I don't find that a turn on at all and if anything it makes my erection disappear faster then Katie Price's knickers on a night out, but some guy are into that and you just have to lie back and think of England, so to speak.

Darren and Nancy are like my parents. In a weird, perverted way. Their not perverts really there just raking in the money. And it's like they forced us into this. They look out for us, and are basically are fairy Godparents who provide us with support if we need it, but also with lube and Extra Large dildos if we need it. There both awesome yet scary and I doubt I'd ever have met them if I didn't get into this occupation.

I get an Email from Nancy at about 5.00pm. Leah is dozing on the sofa having fallen asleep whilst watching Peppa Pig whilst Lucas is playing with a jigsaw and getting frustrated that he can't find the cow's head. Bless. I read the email and am told I'm meeting a professional, closeted footballer tonight who hasn't requested anything major except that condoms must be worn. That's fantastic. I rarely do bareback sex in my professional career but you occasinally get the odd guy who wants to fuck you without wearing a condom. I have to trust them and I do regular checks at the clinic. Touch wood, to date, I've never had a sexual health problem.

Closted people are strange ones. Most of the clients are closeted. Either there married and living a secret gay life, or are a professional person who is in the public eye and can't come out but still want to enjoy a healthy sex life. Cinergy's Escort's has seen many a closeted sportsperson, actor, singer etc through it's doors and we're only happy to serve them. I have one regular client who is married with 4 children and denies that he is gay, but just enjoys blowjobs from guys. We never do anything other then blowjobs, and he never gives on back. I't strange, really, but he pays alot of money for that blowjob. It's amazing to think that my

mouth can earn 500 smackers just for sucking an average sized cock I'm not complaining though- I'd never complain!

I know I'm not the best looking guy in the world. Actually, I wouldn't even say I was in the top 5 million. I'm skinny as a rake and could do with doing more weights to bulk up the muscle a bit. But guys seem to love me. They worship me and love my cock, so am I to deprave the world of me?

I'm meeting Mr Closeted Footballer at a hotel room. It's usually always hotel rooms. Sometimes I do out calls where I visit them at thier flat, house or whatever but is £50 more. I never do in calls though, mainly cos I live in a shithole that is rarely tidy. Plus the kids toys scattered around the house.. Well, I'm gathering that is a bit of a turn off. Unless some depraved guy out there would actually enjoy having a Barbie up thier arse. Actually, scrap that. I know there is a guy out there who would love that, and it gives me the heebies just thinking off it. Change of subject needed, me thinks!

The hotel is a regular spot and probably the hotel that Cinergy Escorts uses the most. It's local, not too shabby and not cheap. The Escort agency usually pays for the use of the hotel, but the money is usually made up that same night when I've finished sucking or fucking whatever guy is the lucky one that particular night. It's a nice hotel. It has five floors, and the top floor is the luxury suite. I've been there several times, mainly with mega rich dudes who have more money then sense. But there usually the best ones. And the tips are fabulous, which is why my car is 6x the price that I would be able to afford without it.

I get out of the shower and look in the mirror. Yes, I look fantastic. My hair looks divine, as always. I check the details once again and load them up into my Iphone and off I am. Ready for another night of paid for sex. I drive the 15 minutes to the hotel. In the car, I have a quick smoke before getting out and walking inside the hotel. I get a text from Nancy telling me that Mr Closeted Footballer will be in Room 402 and is already waiting for me. The hotel staff know that I'm an escort and 99% of them are friendly. The doorman Jack greets me with a nod as I walk in, and the receptionist named Cindy gives me a pleasant smile. Cindy is nice, most of the time. Except she has the tendancy to be a bit of a bitch. I found out from another escort, Maddie, that Cindy actually applied to be a Cinergy Escor but was turned away because she was 'too old'. That must have hurt. She's barely in her 30's.

I'm not nervous. I never get nervous. More anxious then everything. I get into the lift, because hey, I'm going to hopefully be up all night with a mega fit footballer thank you very much I need to save as much as energy as I can muster. And plus, I hate stairs anyway. They are my enemy. I get into the lift with a girl who has obviously fake tits. They are so massive I actually think one of her breasts is bigger then her head. She's obviously an escort aswell but clearly not as a classy as a Cingergy escort. She smiles at me. They always smile at me. Escorts can always seem to spot another escort. It's strange. Even when I'm out shopping I'm always aware if I pass another escort, even if we are in our normal day to day clothes and without a dildo shoved in our mouths. She is going up the 2nd floor. She couldn't walk up one flight of stairs. I blame her airbags. She obviously can't walk properly with the size of them beauties.

Getting out the lift I walk the short minute down to the corridor. It takes me a while to find 402 as it's on the other side of the floor. A room I've never used before. I'm a room 402 virgin, so to speak. I pull out the mirror from my pocket and do a quick hair check. Perfect. The door is already open so I push it open, go inside and close the door quitely behind me.

Walking into the room, I'm greeted my the hotel room smell. It's obviously been freshly cleaned. There is a double bed but no-one on it. I walk inside closer and can hear movement. The guy is in the bathroom. "Er.. Hello" I call out. I sit myself on the bed and wait.

He walks out of the bathroom and is shirtless. I'm greeted by a musclebound hunk of a man. He obviously works out very hard! He'd be about a 9 in the gay world, so clearly so far out of my league. He'd be premiership whereas I'd be barely 2nd division. He smiles at me."Hello, would you like a drink?" he asks me and he doesn't seem nervous. They are usually confident as fuck or so nervous they can hardly sport a boner.

"No thank you" I reply and he smiles. He picks up a opened bottle of beer from the side and takes a sip. He stands there, wearing a pair of jeans. A pair of white Calvin Klien boxers are showing. He runs his hand down his hairless, smooth rock hard abs. "What's your name?" I ask him, trying to get the pleasanties out of the way.

He smiles. Never stops smiling, actually. "Riley". He seems relieved that I don't recongise him. I don't watch football so wouldn't know who he was. Unless he was David Beckham or Wayne Rooney. And thank jesus that it wasn't the latter.

"Hi Riley" I smile at him "Nice to meet you".

He continues to smile at me. He continues to look at me. His fucking hot. I can feel my cock stiffening already inside my boxer shorts. "Nice to meet you aswell". He puts down his beer and comes and joins me on the double bed. He sits next to me and places a hand on my knee. "Your very pretty" he says and I smile at him, taking the compliment.

"And your fucking hot!" I reply and he grins.

I look at his hand, which is still on my knee, and notice a wedding ring. "Wife?" I ask.

His smile doesn't falter. "Yes" he says "Mercedes. Lovely woman. She's pregnant".

"Congratulations" I offer.

"It's not mine". Even when he says that, his smile doesn't falter. He moves his hand slowly from my knee to my thigh. "She's fucking my best friend".

I don't know what to say to that. It's best not to say anything really. There obviously in a loveless marriage. His using the services of a male escort and she's apparently fucking his best friend. Despite my not asking, he speaks anyway. "It's cool. We're married but we haven't had sex for 5 months. She knows I'm gay and she's cool with it. I make a mint and she's happy to spend my cash. I give her money, she doesn't suck my cock- we're both happy. Win-win".

That kinda sucks. But whatever works for them I guess. "Do you kiss?" I ask. I ask because some guys think kissing is 'too weird'. Like it cements them as a poof. There quite happy to let me suck thier dick, or for them to rim or fuck my arse, but a kiss? Fuck off, there not gay. And that's cool. That's fine. I'm not a lover of kissing anyway.

"Fuck yes" he says and is instantly on my mouth. His mouth clashes against mine, our teeth knock together. His tounge is soon out, exploring my mouth. Wet. Very wet. Long tounge. I slide my tounge into his open, willing mouth and he lets out a groan of appreciatian. The kiss gets deeper. More passionate. More hungry. My hands explore his chest. It really is rock hard. I run a single finger up his musclebound chest. He's wet. Must have showered. Didn't notice that before. The kissing seizes.

"So hot" he groans. "Your wearing too much clothing. Far too much". I slide my jacket off and it hits the floor. He lifts my arms up and pulls off my t-shirt in one swift move, and throws it somewhere. I don't notice where it goes. Don't particularly care. He looks at my skinny frame and smiles. "So thin.. So hot". He lays down on the bed and I straddle him. "What do you want me to do, sir?". Most guys love it when I call them sir.

"Take off my trousers". Like I need asking twice! I undo his jeans and he helps slide them down to his ankles. He kicks them off. I notice his bulge instantly. Boy is hard! A bit of pride seethes through me, knowing I caused that major hardon. And just from kissing. I really am fabulous. I grab his dick through the material of the boxers. It's big. Not massive. But not average. About 7 or 8 inches if I'm guessing. And uncut. So hot. I slowly wank him gently and he lets out a satisfied groan. Let's me know I'm doing a good job. I want to touch it.

"Your boxers are coming off!" I tell him. Not ask. But tell. He seems to enjoy me bossing him about. "They are far too inconvenient". He doesn't reply. Just smiles a toothy smile at me. God, he's lush. Lucky this is not 'real life' because I'm pretty sure I would have fallen in love with him by now. I pull his boxers down to his ankles. His erection pops out and hits his chest. It's beautiful. His balls are low hanging and just dying to be sucked. I can't even remember throwing the boxers off but ther apparently not there now.

"Lay still, big boy, I'm gonna suck your dick" I say seductively.

"Fuck yes, suck me"

I lick his cock. Again, he sighs a sign of appreciation. I hold it with one hand and lick the whole cock, slowly, and it grows harder instantly. I abandon the actual cock for a moment and focus on his quite magnificent bollocks. I take them both in my mouth, which he obviously likes from the sounds his making, and suck them slowly. With my right hand, I slowly wank him off whilst still sucking on his balls. The greek god is lying there, moaning like I've never heard before. I seize the sucking of the bollocks and return to focusing om the beautiful cock that is standing before me. Waiting to be sucked. Who am I to deny something so beautiful what it craves? And if it's my mouth it craves, my mouth it shall get! I wrap my mouth around the tip of his cock, keeping eye contact with the fit footballer the whole time, and slowly take it down my throat. I instantly speed up the pace and feel my own cock getting harder by the second. "God, you suck a mean cock" he groans. I would tell him that I've had plenty of experience, but he obviously knows this. Instead, I thank his compliment by taking his cock deeper down my throat, Which he definitely likes. I'm soon deep throating the big cock, and he helps me my pushing my head. I don't gag, because please, I'm an expert cock sucker, me.

"Remove your clothes" he demands. So now he is boss. That's cool. I can cope with that. I'm just here to satisfy his needs. Some guys prefer me to remain clothed. Actually, some guys like to remove as little clothing as possible. I once had a guy who couldn't cope with being naked in front of another person so he literally made me fuck him through the material of his boxers. It was rough. But it somehow worked. I think. Well, I remember blowing a massive amount of cum that night. So it must have worked. I abandan the cock for a moment to take off my own jeans. I'm wearing a pair of Aussiebum boxers, a present from my gay friend Mike. He seems intrigued by my cock bulge and asks me to take off my boxers. I do so. His mouth is a picture when I reveal my cock.

"Holy fucking shit" he groans. I get that reaction alot. You wouldn't think by looking at my skinny figure that I'd be hung like a horse. But yes, all 11 inches of me is real. "That is the most fucking brilliant thing I've ever seen".

I smile a reply and get back to sucking his dick. His still hard, harder infact then he was. "Finger me" he groans. So he lifts his legs up a little to expose his gorgeous arse. I slide a finger inside it. So tight. So hot. I continue to suck at his dick and slowly finger his arse which has him moaning like I've not heard before. Like seriously, I could get off just listening to him moan. It's fucking gorgeous. I pick up the speed a little and a 2nd finger goes in. His so tight. Virgin? Maybe not. But his defientely never taken 11 inches. I can tell you that.

His moaning gets louder. He starts shaking. I can tell his about to blow. I continue to take his 7 inches down my throat and my finger fucking gets more faster. More intense. He lets out a 'holy shit' before he explodes. In my mouth. I swallow the goods, and take his wet cock in my hand. Emptying his sack all over his chest, my hands and I swear some hits the ceiling. He falls back onto the bed, spent.

But his clearly not up for calling it a night yet. He wants to get his money worth.

"Fuck me" he demands.

So that's that! If you enjoyed it, I'll write more! Please review I will appreciaite it!


End file.
